A Little Turn of Events
by BellaBambina91
Summary: When a new she-wolf enter La Push, what will be Leah's reaction. Is there jealeousy or something more in her strange closeness to this new-comer? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

"Leah!"

_Ugh_. The voice was too loud. Too close. Too _annoying!_

"Seth, this had better be important, for your own damn good!" I yelled, getting increasingly frustrated at the sudden interuption of my sleep.

I was immensely tired, Jacob having me patrol around the Cullen's house more than ever, giving me little time for rest. This was one of those rare moments where I got to take a break and relax, but clearly, the whole planet was intent on making my life as miserable and tiring as possible.

"Leah, come on!" Seth screamed, bursting into my room, not even bothering to knock. "This is seriously something majorly important!"

"Seth, you do realize that in one sentence you managed to stress the importance of a single subject about four different times?" I ask as I lazily get up from my bed, passing a very upset looking Seth. "So, can you please explain what the hell is going on?"

"There's another she-wolf."

Those simple words were enough to halt my furious stride towards the forest. I turned to face my brother, sure that I had misunderstood him.

"Excuse me, you were a little unclear, what with your mouth always being full of it, but did I just hear you say there's another she-wolf?"

Seth turned towards me and nodded silently. "Jacob told me to come get you. He and Sam are gathering both packs to discuss this."

"Well, isn't that just a ball of fun waiting to burst," I said, sarcasm clearly dripping into my voice.

Seth started towards the forest, and soon enough I was right behind him. Once in the forest I looked for a spot to strip, and in a matter of seconds I had phased. I became aware of the other thoughts in my head, knowing full well that none belonged to me. I pushed my paws as fast as they would go towards Seth and followed him towards our destination.

_Hey Leah, looks like you're not the only freak in town._

_If you value your privates Embry, I suggest you shut it._

Embry gave a mental snort. _Ooooh, Leah, being a bitch kind of suits you._

_And being an asshole suits _you!_ Now shut it and get to where you're supposed to be!._

_HEY! Shut it!_ Jacob's mental command rang through all of our minds. _This is serious, now I expect all of you at the beach now. Phase back to human form before you arrive, both packs need to discuss this as one._

I, personally, didn't know what the big deal was. So there was another she-wolf? I know that my case was huge because I was the only one ever mentioned in Quilete history, but after me, I felt no need to make such huge dramatics.

_Is that jealousy in your tone, big sis?_

_Seth, I love you, but if you plan on seeing mom again, don't comment on my thoughts. And no, that was not jealousy, it's just pure fact._

We reached the edge of the beach then, stopping all mental conversations as we phased back to human form. When I was fully dressed, I joined the rest of my pack and Sam's near the shore. Sam and Jake were having a private conversation which ended once they heard our approach.

Sam turned and smiled at me akwardly. A small smile reached my lips then, seeing that Sam was still as uncomfortable around me as ever. Everyone in his pack believed me to still be insanely obsessed with him and his imprintment to Emily. Truth be told, after joining Jacob's pack along with my brother, and not having his thoughts in my head, I got over Sam rather quickly. Only a couple of months have passed since this occured, but it was quick to get over him without his constant apologies and feelings of pity.

Pity can be very annoying at times.

"So big machos, where's the womb that's causing all this excitment?" I say when everyone was finally there.

My comment got many husky laughs from both packs, but the two Alphas just shook their heads and glared at me, although I thought I saw a hint of a smile in Jacob's lips.

"Okay," Sam started, bringing everyone into full business mode. "I assume most of you already know what this meeting is about, but just in case, there is another she-wolf."

I sighed, already knowing this, but the new members of Sam's pack looked uncertainly at each other, before glancing over at me. It was annoying, really. Any mention of she-wolfs, joking or not, was always followed by glances in my direction. Always.

"We don't know how this happened, seeing as there have been no vampires recently, and it is extremely nerve-wracking because this is the second she-wolf in Quilete history, Leah, of course being the first." At his words all eyes were on me.

Everything went quiet, and in true Leah fashion, I came up with the best way to break said silence.

"So, are we ever going to meet this second coming, or are we just gonna ponder for the rest of our lives as to who she is?"

Jake smiled at this and quickly said, "yeah, you'll meet her soon enough, but we just want to tell everyone of who she is. See, nobody here knows her. She was born somewhere in New York, but her parents were Quilete, meaning she has the wolf gene. She came here two weeks ago, after her parents moved back, but no one has seen her yet."

"Yeah I heard about them," Jared said roughly. "The old Laktiri family, right? Lawrence and Kimi."

"Yes, that's them. Their daughter is eighteen and she's on her way here now."

At his words, I heard shuffling in the nearby woods. All the boys turned to where the noise came from and immediatly I saw that this girl had quite a presence about her beacause all the males were open mouthed and gaping towards her, all except Sam and Jacob, who had probably went through this already.

I finally turned to face our new member, although kind of unwillingly. I froze once I saw her and was surprised by how beautiful she was. The girl that was walking towards us was tall and well muscled, like all the Quilete wolves, but she still had _very_ feminine curves. She had long, jet-black hair running down her back and beautiful bronze skin that was a perfect match. Her eyes were as dark as her hair, her lips full and her nose a model of perfection. To say she was pretty was an understatement.

_Damn, _I thought, _this girl is as hot as me!_

She glanced nervously around the group of men, still gaping at her, and then locked me in her gaze. I had a strange feeling of warmth as soon as our eyes met, the reason to which I know not. She smiled at me after a minute and I returned her smile and walked over to her, arms extended.

"Hi, I'm Leah," I managed to say.

"I've heard a lot about you," her voice rang out a low and enticing sound that had the boys absolutely groveling at her feet. "My name is Kaya. Kaya Laktiri." She shook my hand.

Now, normally I am not one to make the first introductions, but seeing as the boys were a pile of useless crap about now, I made an exception. Being a bitch wasn't exactly helpful to a new shapeshifter, especially if she had my temper.

I looked around at the boys behind me, Kaya's hand still lock in mine and said to her, "Well, I congratulate you. You have managed to single-handedly turn a fearless werewolf pack into a bunch of wussies." I smiled at her, her laughter at my comment ringing through the forest. It was quite a wonderful sound, if truth be told, almost magical.

"Hey Jake," I yelled back, "I think Embry will be needing a new pair of pants soon!"

At this, the entire group bursted into laughter, Embry blushing furiously and glaring daggers at me.

"Leah, do you always have to be such a bitch?" he asked, clearly frustrated by my comment.

"Oh, come on! Bitchy and sarcastic is my style! You wouldn't want me any other way." My laughter joined in with the others.

I turned back to Kaya and gestured for her to follow me to where Sam and Jacob were still laughing at Embry. Sam was the first to recover from his fit of laughter, regaining his Alpha attitude. Jake followed suit, taking Kaya from under my wings and introducing her to both packs and soon enough, we were all immersed in the conversations and arguments that proceeded.

Throughout the proceedings, I sat back and quietly waiting for it to end. Everything from Kaya's gender to her pack choice was discussed, with little imput from Kaya herself. Kaya, in fact, seemed to utterly bored through the entire gathering. She smiled and answered questions when asked, but that was about it. I often caught her sneaking glances at me and averting her eyes elsewhere when I caught her doing it. The truth is that I found myself looking at her through the boys' dense bodies. There was just something about her that fascinated me, yet I didn't know what it was.

In the end, Kaya chose to belong to Jacob's pack, more importantly meaning _my_ pack. For no apparent reason, a smile crossed my face at this bit of information. The group stayed after all was resolved to hang out like they usually did before all of the drama began. Vampires and near death experiences really tore us apart, and hanging out was quite a relief from everything going on in my life.

At one point, Kaya managed to get away from worshiping boys and snuck up on me at the shoreline, where I sat smoking a ciggarete.

"You know that stuff can kill you."

I smiled and said, "I'm a werewolf. I think my lungs can handle it."

She came and sat next to me, her long legs extending and revealing a bit more of the skin on her thigh. Don't ask me why I noticed so damned much, because I wouldn't be able to answer.

"So, how's the city girl liking the old school Indian reservation and their myths?" I joked.

"I think she's a little overwhelmed at the moment," she answered with a sigh.

I looked at her sad face for a moment before saying "hey, don't worry about it. This wolf thing will get easier over time. Besides, you've got me to help you, so you should be all set!"

"I thought you were supposed to be extremely anti-social, not my savior."

"Oh, trust me, I am. But today, normal Leah took a break to meet the new competiton," I said, earning a laugh from Kaya almost immediately.

"Hey Kaya!" screamed Seth. "Come on, we're all going to Sam's for lunch!"

"I'll be right there!" she said, standing from her spot next to me. When the boys were gone she turned back to me. "Aren't you coming? I bet it will be fun!"

"Yeah, watching Sam and Emily kiss all over the place. Whoo Hoo!" My arms swung up in mock excitement.

"Aw, come on Leah, I'll be there to distract you." She said this with a smile that I could have sworn had something more to it than friendliness.

I smiled back, not resisting her invitation and standing up. We walked to the edge of First Beach, where the sand met the forest trees.

"Let's just hope none of those boys lure you away into a closet during lunch," I said, my mood getting lighter by the minute.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," she said, walking past me. Her hand gently came up to brush my arm, giving me goosebumps.

"And why not?"

"_They_ aren't exactly my type."

With a mischievious smile and a wink thrown my way, she was headed off, following the noise of the boys. And I knew that this time I saw what was behind that sexy litlle smile of hers.

_Oh, boy,_ I thought. _This is going to be one hell lunch._


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh. My. God."

I turned towards Kaya, where she stood in front of the open kitchen door, looking in to the scene of boys devouring heaps of food and snacks. It would be an extremely overwhelming and disgusting sight, if I wasn't already so used to it. The boys' prodigious appetite was something that was natural to them, their accelerating bodies needing food as often as possible.

A laugh escaped my lips and I went into the kitchen, dodging arms and bodies and maneuvered my way to the table. I grabbed two of Emily's home-made muffins and made my way to where Kaya was still staring into the kitchen.

"Don't look so surprised," I said to her, handing her one of the muffins. "You'll get used to it. Hell, you'll eventually be part of it."

"I don't think I could ever be so..." she trailed off, looking for an apropriated word for what we looked like.

"Decrepit?" I offered, going over to the couch and sinking into the soft fabric.

"Yea, decrepit," she said as she followed me and sat down next to me, our legs touching slightly.

"I wouldn't say that yet if I were you."

"Why not?" Kaya asked, confusion and curiosity crossing her face.

"Because you, Miss Thang, are a werewolf," I proclaimed, nudging Kaya's side slightly. "Being a werewolf means that from now on, you'll have to deal with insistent apetites, mood swings, chaotic boys, and an annoying amount of voices in your head that don't belong to you." My voice at that point was dripping with annoyance and bitterness, and Kaya noticed. She closed the distance between us in the couch, our shoulders touching.

"How was it like?" she asked, her tone a little on the sad side. "Being the only girl wolf? How was your change like?"

At the question, my thought travelled to all those days I spent in isolation, the sick feeling while I was turning for the first time. The confusion at the time was beyond comprehension, and the tribe's faces when they realized what had happened to me was more than any girl could handle. The worst thing though, was the invading voices in my head everytime I phased, probing my mind, leaving no part of me a secret. Leaving my feelings for Sam like an open book for all to read. To say that it was hard was an understatement.

"It was- it was hard," is what I managed to say. "No one knew what to do with me because I was the only she-wolf in Quilete history, and they didn't know if I was going to be like the boys. I thought that something was seriously wrong with me. Still do," I finished with a half-hearted laugh.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Leah." Kaya brought her hand to mine, wrapping it in her warmth and looking me in the eye. "I haven't known you long, but I can see that you are an amazing person." She added a smile at this.

"Yea, well," I began, doing my best to shake off the sad aura in the room. "Tell that to mangy dogs in the kitchen. I am queen bitch to them."

"Well, then," she began, "I guess I'm into the queen bitch attitude." Again, I noticed that mischievous look in her eye.

_There's something about this girl, _I thought to myself, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Kaya, can I tell you something?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, of course!" She immediately shifted so that she was facing me, our hands still attatched.

"I don't know why, but-" I broke off, surprised at my sudden nervousness.

This wasn't me. I don't get nervous around anyone. _Then, why am I so nervous around _her? I felt Kaya tighten her hold on my hand, waiting for me to finish. This was enough encouragement to get me to talk.

"I feel like you can become a really good friend of mine. I feel like, finally, I won't have to be alone." I finished with a sigh, not knowing what Kaya's reaction would be.

"Leah, can I tell _you_ something?" she asked after a few moments.

"Of course you can."

"Um..." She looked down shyly before she continued. "I kind of think the same about you." She finally looked up and smiled.

"I hoped you would, because I will be helping you through this whole mess." I stood up then, taking her with me into the kitchen. The boys were already done with the eating and were just talking and laughing on the front porch just outside of the kitchen. I dragged Kaya out with the rest of them and announced "due to our new family member, I think that tonight we should celebrate!" I raised our joined hands and laughed at the shocked expressions in everyone's faces.

"Wrong!" Jacob screamed out. "Due to the fact that Kaya made Leah smile, I think we should celebrate!" At his exclamation, the rest of the boys laughed and hollered.

Jared and Paul immediatly headed inside to get the drinks, and the rest of us sent Seth, Collin and the younger members home. Kaya and I went to sit next to Jacob, and gladly took the beer from Jared. The night became one of fun and stupidity, something I had not been a part of in years. We watched Jared spill drinks, heard Quil talk about Claire, and Jacob entertain us with his quick jokes about everyone. Everybody was enjoying themselves, but when I looked around the group a little later in the night, I saw that Sam was talking animately with Emily, his expression wary. When he caught me looking at him, he turned and stalked inside.

_What the hell was that about?_ I asked myself.

"Hey Leah!"

I turned to where Kaya was dancing with Embry, her hips swaying seductively to the beat of the music. At some point during the evening, someone brought out a stereo system and had music blaring.

"Leah! Come and join us!"

"You're wasting your time Kaya!" I heard Embry say. "Leah is known to avoid anything fun or sociable." The rest of the group just laughed and waited for my reaction.

_Those damn boys_.

Hearing Embry say that brought an idea to my head, one that I knew was going to get extreme reactions. Everybody was waiting on me to be the typical Leah and scream at Embry, but what I had in mind was less agressive, but sure to have far greater reactions. I watched as everybody got quiet and gathered together, even Sam and Emily were outside waiting.

I stood from my seat and walked over to where Embry and Kaya stood, Kaya still dancing slightly. Embry immediatly let go of Kaya and took a couple of steps back. I walked up to him and stared him in the eye, while my arm reached towards Kaya and pulled her to me.

"I may not do many fun things while I'm with _you_, Embry," I stated. "But you haven't even seen what I can do." And with that I turned towards Kaya, slipping my arm around her waist and moving my body with hers, in time with the music. Kaya placed her arms on my shoulders and allowed me to pull her close to me, our hips meeting and a smile spreading through her lips.

Maybe it was the alcohol that was doing this, but after a few moments of dancing, my movements became just a little more sensual, my hands became just a little more bold as to where they went, and our bodies came just a little closer than before (if that was posible). I saw the stunned expressions on the boy's faces as me and Kaya moved our bodies up and down, our legs intertwining.

Throughout the whole dance I felt the heat that radiated off of Kaya's body. Where ever her hands went, a hot trail was left behind on my over-sensitive skin. Her movements and her body were simply intoxicating, making me want to dance more with her, and I had no idea why. She locked me in her gaze while we danced, our faces so close together that I could feel her breath against mine and I could smell her invigorating scent. I was completely lost in her, and at that moment, I really didn't care if I was found.

"You know," Kaya said, "this is one hell of a homecoming." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, it was all my idea," I replied, my hands traveling to her lower back. "I aranged for the whole 'wolf' thing and then I set up this whole dance. Good day's work if I do say so myself."

"Well, I can think of a way to make your day slightly better."

Kaya looked at me with something so animalistic in her eyes and smile, that it was hard to look away. I felt her hands reach into my hair, pulling my face closer to hers. My heart skipped a beat at our sudden closeness.

"I think Embry and the boys will be jealous," I said, just looking for something to distract from my giddy nerves.

"I told you," she whispered against my ear, "they're not my type."

"What is your type?"

She looked at me and moved one of her hands down to the top of my jeans, pulling me roughly against her and making my breath stop.

"You."


	3. Chapter 3

Kaya.

It was all I could think. She was all I could see. She was all I could _breath_. Our bodies were as close as humanly possible, and our noses brushed as our lips got closer. I don't even know when I had decided to let this happen, but I knew at that point that I was going to kiss Kaya. I _needed_ to kiss Kaya.

"NO!"

I felt strong hands on my upper arm and, suddenly, I was flying across the yard. I landed on my back, after crashing into two beach chairs that Jacob and Paul had previously occupied. The pain, I knew, would have stopped a normal human, but because of my super-healing body, I was able to get up in time to see Sam storming towards me. I looked past him to see that Kaya was sprawled on her back as well. Jacob, Embry, and Quil were rushing towards her immediately.

I was about to do the same, but Sam appeared in front of me and shoved me back down to the floor. He looked utterly furious, and something told me he was just getting started. I heard the boys and Kaya protest, but none of it was heard by Sam. He was only paying attention to me.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sam?" I yelled, standing straight once more.

"What do you mean?" he screamed, ignoring Emily's angry screams from the door. "You were going to _kiss_ her!"

"So?" I asked, feeling the first shakes tremble down my spine. "Since when do I need your damn permission to kiss someone?"

"You cannot kiss her! You just met her!"

"For your information, Sam," I began, my temper only getting worse with each word, "I can kiss whoever the hell I want with or without your permission. And I don't know if you realized that we all have a good amount of alcohol in our system."

He was quiet for a moment, then he said, "you are to go home, Leah. Cool off and don't let this happen again."

His tone only made me more upset. "You are not my Alpha! I can go home whenever the hell I want and with _whoever_ I want."

I walked over to Kaya and grabbed her hand, walking to the front of the house. Again, Sam caught up to me and pulled me back, bruises forming from his grip.

"I thought you wanted me to leave?"

"You will _not_ go home with her!" he screamed, again ignoring the many protests from the group.

"And why the hell not?" I screamed, utterly infuriated.

"Because you're MINE!" he roared. I heard everybody go silent. Everybody but Emily, who I heard gasp and collapse.

I walked up to Sam, my arms crossed over my chest, my glare as deadly as possible.

"I do not belong to you. You lost me when you imprinted on my damn _cousin_!" I saw him flinch at my last exclamation. "You will never have me, Sam. Never."

"You're wrong. I won't let you be with anyone else but me, Leah."

At these last words, I finally exploded. I heard a deadly growl escape my mouth before I phased. I saw my claws come up and slash Sam across the front.

Everything happened so fast I had no time to proccess it. When I looked up again, I saw Sam on the floor three large gashes across his chest, bleeding.

_I have to get out of here,_ I thought, sprinting away from the house and towards the forest. _This isn't happening! _I haven't lost control like that since I first became a werewolf. My self-control was something that I was extremely proud of, but tonight, Sam's words had just thrown all of that away.

How dare he? After all he put me through when he imprinted? After all the pity and all the bull he had given me? _ He_ was the one who told me to move on, _he_ was the one who told me he could never love anyone more than Emily. No one. Yet, he was the one pulling me away from the one person I wantd to be with since our seperation.

_It isn't fair,_ I mused.

I felt myself phase back in the middle of the woods. I collapsed in a small patch of leaves, sobbing quietly to myself. I knew the others were looking for me, but I didn't care. For once, I wanted to be alone. I didn't want anyone to see me in such a vulnerable state. I let the time pass thinking to myself of everything that had happened and all of the things that I wanted to say to Kaya.

Poor girl must be having one strange day. First, she becomes a werewolf, then she almost kisses another girl, and finally, she got to see said girl explode into a furry dog. I felt extremely bad for what she must be going through.

I heard someone come up behind me, but did not bother to turn around. _Why don't they take a hint and leave me alone?_

"Go away," I murmured, my voice barely audible.

"No."

I turned, surprised by whose voice greeted me.

Kaya.

She came and layed down next to me, laying her arms gently on my hips. Her playfull expression was gone, replaced by the face that I could immediatly tell belonged to a Quilete wolf. She pressed herself closer to me, not caring about the filth or the fact that I was laying naked with her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to comfort my girl," she proclaimed.

"Why?"

"I don't know what the deal is with you and Sam, but I do know that he upset you," she said, her hands moving up my side in a comforting pattern. "You are my friend and I- I really like you." She paused and gave a small laugh. "I nearly tore Sam up when you left. I don't know why, but I was fuming when I saw him touch you like that."

"Thank you," I said, my hand tracing patterns on her skin. "You don't know how much that means."

She looked at me in the eyes and it was as if the rest of the world dissappeared. Everything was gone. Everything but Kaya. Her dark brown eyes were all I saw, her intoxicating scent was all I could smell. I felt like I could lay there with her forever.

"You're getting filty you know," I noted.

She looked down and laughed. "I'm a wolf. Dirt is to be expected."

I smiled. "Well, you are the sexiest wolf I know."

"I was gonna say the same about you."

And then, something amazing happened. I was suddenly on my back, Kaya holding both my wrists above my head with extreme force. She bent down and placed her lips gently against mine. Her lips were soft and lucious and tasted of cherry. She broke away slowly, waiting for my reaction.

"Well," I began, after a moment of regaining my breath. "I have officially pulled a Katy Perry."

She smiled. "You kissed a girl and you liked it!" she mocked while collapsing back on the ground next to me.

We laughed and talked for the next couple of hours there on the forest floor, the dirt and slow drizzle not distracting from the fact that we were together. With her there, I let all my feelings and emotions that had been bottled up over the past years spill out. It was a relief to finally have everything said out loud. Her comfort was more than I ever expected, and I found myself snuggling with her and kissing her often.

It was one of the weirdest, most violent, and most beautiful night of my life.

At some point during the night, we heard something coming at us. We stood and braced ourselves quickly, just in time to see Rosalie and Emmet standing in front of us. I had to hold Kaya back, letting her know that it was alright.

"Well," Rosalie said, her magical voice mesmerizing. "Leah, I sure never expected _you_ to be on the other side of the rainbow."


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here Rosalie?"

We stood in the middle of the forest, Kaya shaking with fury, Emmett standing protectively in front of Rosalie.

_This is just so weird._

When Rosalie and Emmett arrived, Kaya and I had immediately reacted, her with quavering anger, and me with worry. Being a new werewolf, Kaya was prone to outburst and tantrums, but meeting her first set of leeches a day later was something that even _I_ didn't know how to handle. My worry for her was tantamount to my worry of why they were here.

Although Rose and her bear of a boyfriend Emmett still weren't my favorite _things_ on this earth, I knew that they meant us no harm. They respected the peace between us and would never do anything to compromise it. So them arriving so close to La Push wasn't exactly something that I was singing about.

"Well, hello to you too, Leah," she said sarcastically, moving closer to us, which I thought was a complete mistake. "Who's your new... ah... _friend?_"

Rosalie came close to Kaya, looking her body up and down. Something about the way she was looking at her made me want to attack, but I held my calm, ignoring the fact that Kaya was itching to phase.

"Her name is Kaya," I answered, my hold on Kaya's arm tightening. "She's new in town. Nice change of subject by the way," I noted.

"It's a specialty of hers," came Emmett's booming voice. "We came here looking for Jacob and Sam, but it looks like we came just in time for a show!" He laughed coming over to me and playfully punching me in the shoulder. Kaya almost ripped his throat off. I held her back, using a great amount of my strength, but I couldn't lie. I was almost happy she attacked. Almost.

Emmett laughed at this, earning a growl from both me and Kaya. He was a big leech, the biggest I've ever seen, and I knew that he loved a physical challenge. The sight of a frustrated werewolf was probably looking like one hell of a challenge to him.

"What do you want them for?" I asked, getting us back on subject.

"There's a new development that we need to discuss with the Alphas," Rosalie said, turning her glance to me.

She looked at me for a moment and raised and eyebrow. It was then that I realized that I was still naked in the middle of the forest. _Ugh, _I thought. _Damn Sam and his ability to infuriate me into phasing._

"Why can't you discuss it with us?"

"We could," Emmett said. "But Edward wants them there before anyone knows what's going on. He said something about having 'proper authority' and not wanting 'chaos to ensue'. It's stupid to me, but you know Edward and his old school style."

"So if you two would please just go and get them, it would be much appreciated," Rosalie said, her nose scrunching up as she backed away. "This place reeks of dog."

"And you reek of leech, but you don't hear me complaining, do you?" I countered, gaining a laugh from Emmett and a shocked expression from Kaya.

Rosalie turned toward me again, the corners of her mouth turning up in what I could have sworn was a smile. "No I don't. See you later, Leah." She nodded towards Kaya before turning around. "And don't forget to dress yourself!" she hollered over her shoulder.

I felt my cheecks heat up in embarrasment and did my best to conceal it while they ran through the forest.

"Well," I began, lowering my hand and begining to move away towards the reservation. "We better get to it then. Come on, maybe Jake will let us come along."

Kaya didn't respond, she just stood there still shaking and gaping at me.

"Wh-what's wrong?" I asked, worried that she might have gone catatonic on me.

"_What's wrong?_" she repeated, stepping closer to me with a look of utter astonishment on her face. "I just saw a pair of vamps and you talked to them like they were all friends and my body was shaking like crazy and all you ask is _'what's wrong'?_!"

I stepped towards her, my hands finding her shoulders and rubbing them in comfort. She was so new, she didn't know about the Cullens and our treaty. I told her everything. Bella and Edward. Bella and Jacob. Sam and Emily. Sam and I. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. The Volturi and all the other vampires. Everything. I assumed this was too much to take in one day, but, on the contrary, she seemed intrigued. She asked questions and seemed facinated by the powers that the vampires held. She seemed especially curious of Zafrina and her visions.

"I can see how one girl can change the world," she said, coming to sit closer on the forest floor we had occupied. She looked up at me with a small smile.

"It's like it came straight from a romance book," I laughed.

I looked around us. It was sometime past noon, the clouds hovering over us, threatening to rain. I was starving, having gone all night and morning without proper food. I stood and stretched my hand out to Kaya.

"Come on," I urged. "We gotta inform Jacob and Sam about this little visit." I looked down at myself and said, "on second thought, maybe we shouldn't tell them _every _detail."

We went to them and told them what the leeches said, and they were soon on their way to their glass mansion. Kaya and I stayed at Jacob's, rumaging through his kitchen as if it were our own. By the time we were finished, the sun was already starting to go down, night taking its place. We were tired and worn as we made our way to my house. Seth and my mother were nowhere to be found, which suited me just fine.

"Make yourself at home," I called back to Kaya, heading into the living room and turning on the television.

"Oh, don't worry," she said coming down to sit next to me, her hand snaking around to touch my thigh. "I will."

With a mischievious glint in her eye, she planted her lips on mine and I was lost. Her soft lips moved against mine, making me press myself more firmly against her. She was absolutely intoxicating. I found my hands travelling to her face, tracing her jaw and snaking into her hair. I pulled her head back and kissed along her ja line, earning a moan from her.

"What was that?" I mocked, my tongue finding its way down her neck.

"You know damn well what that was."

Her lips found mine again, successfully blocking any reply that I might have said. I felt her hands explore my body, finding a path along my ribcage and stopping at the hem of my blouse. She leaned back a bit, as if asking for permission and I couldn't help the small smile that crept to my lips as I nodded my concent. In an instant, I was thrown back on the couch, Kaya stradling my legs. She found me again and this time, her hand went under the silky fabric without hesitation, exploring the vast expanse of my stomach.

She was beautiful and I was lost in the thoughts of what this meant.

"If seeing vampires gets this reaction out of you, I think I might personally find a couple to hold hostage," I joked when I was finally able to come up for breath.

"Leah?" she asked, her voice a raspy whisper.

"Yeah?"

She roughly pushed me back to couch, an act that would no doubt harm any normal human. _Damn this girl is strong!_

"Shut up and kiss me!"

"Yes, m'am."


	5. Chapter 5

"Shit!"

"What is it?"

"My mother is here!"

I struggled to get free from Kaya's enticing, yet strong grip. My mother had dealt with a lot over the past years, but I doubt she would take her daughter swaping spit with another girl very well. I quickly fixed my shirt, which was half-way off, and made sure everything was normal.

"Leah," Kaya said walking up beside me and placing a hand on my shoulder. "There's no one here. Don't worry."

I looked over at her. _Doesn't she smell them? _I thought, sure that she would be able to smell them with her new wolf senses.

"They're about to be," I said. "Kaya, don't you smell her coming?"

"Smell?" she asked. She pointed her nose up and sniffed. She stood there for a couple of seconds smelling the air. Then, suddenly, she looked over at me, her eyes wide and a look of surprise plastered on her face. "I can smell them. How?"

"You're a werewolf, huns. Your senses are heightened, you can smell, see and hear everything more than ever imaginable. They're as enhanced as a vampire's."

"Really?" she asked, her stunned expression morphing into one of pure glee. "That could definately come in handy. Why didn't I notice it before?"

_Good question,_ I thought. To her I said, "Your a new wolf, you probably need more time to get used to the power rush."

"Yeah, right."

Just then, we heard the front door open and I saw my mother walk in, her arm full of grocery bags. I went over to help, noticing the fact that Chief Swan was the one that had accompanied my mother on her shopping trip. Again. For some reason, he always hung around our home, and it made me uneasy just how close he and my mother were getting.

_Moms really shouldn't be dating_, I thought. _Especially if she's dating the father of my enemy. That's one hell of a family get-together._

"Thank you, Leah," my mother said, taking her stuff to the kitchen. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh," I momentarily forgot Kaya was standing behind me. "Mom, this is Kaya. She's new in town and I'm just showing her around."

Kaya smiled at me and reached to grab my mom's outstreched hand. "So nice to meet you, Ms. Clearwater."

"Sue, please," my mom said with a little laugh. "Ms. Clearwater makes me sound so old. You're the Laktiri's daughter right?"

"Yes, I am."

"How is Kimi? I haven't talked to her in a while..."

And so the conversation went on. My mother and Kaya talked and talked for what felt like years, leaving me to roam the house for things to do. I had showered, dressed, eaten, and watched tv while they talked, yet they never seemed to get tired. _No wonder I don't get along with other girls, _I thought._ This stuff is brutal. _I knew that Kaya was simply trying to make my mom's day, but to be honest I don't know how she did it. I would have been begging for some vamps to kill two minutes in.

Twenty minutes later, I finally managed to wrestle Kaya away from my mother and lead her outside, the black night enveloping us in darkness.

"So," she began, locking my finger between hers. "You're mother's real nice."

"Real annoying's more like it."

"You love her, Leah. Stop pretending you don't," she said with a playfull punch to my shoulder.

"I do," I said, as we walked down the street, past houses and trees. "She's infuriating sometimes."

"What mother isn't?" she asked.

"Point taken." We were at the forest edge by now and I knew it was nearing my time for patrol. Kaya had yet to be assigned anything, so she was probably heading home.

"Guess we gotta split for tonight," I said, my grip on her hand only getting tighter.

"Guess so," she said as she came closer to me. True to form, I felt heat rush through my body. "But I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, you will," I said, grabbing her by the waist and closing the small space between our bodies. "In the meantime, though..." I trailed off, wanting nothing more than to get revenge for her earlier teasing.

One of my hands travelled to her hair, pulling her head back slightly, while the other traced patterns along her stomach and waist. My lips came down on her jaw, kissing every inch of it and working my way up to her ear. When I nibbled slightly at her ear, an involuntary moan escaped her lips. The moan was amazingly good to hear, but the scent that filled my sensitive nostrils when she moaned was the most intoxicating I've ever smelled. It was sweet and all Kaya, and it only made me devour her.

"Leah?" Kaya asked through her lust-filled haze.

"Yeah?"

"Is it absolutely neccesary for you to take patrol tonight?"

"Yes," I said coming up from an intense kiss. "Something about 'the good of mankind' and 'protecting humans from monsters'. That's all I got from Jake's speeches." She laughed and leaned in for one last kiss.

"Well, goodnight then," she said, backing away ever so slightly. "Oh and Leah?"

"Hm?"

"Kick some vampire ass for me tonight." With a wink she was gone, leaving me with a smile on my face.

I phased and began my patrol of La Push, thoughts of Kaya and her kisses filling my head. I was lucky that so far I was alone in my patrol because I don't think I could have taken any of the boys' remarks about my newly found relationship.

Everything was quiet, until an hour or so into my shift, I heard a rustling in the forest. I stood still, waiting for whatever it was to come out. I was surprised when a giant black wolf appeared from behind one of the trees. He phased in front of me before I had time to look away, not even bothering with clothes.

"Leah," Sam said, taking a step towards me. "We need to talk."


End file.
